Renesmee and Jacob Forever
by ecullen4lifee
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob are finally married, and on their honeymoon
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I shivered as I felt his lips graze my neck, "I love you so much Nessie" Jacob purred against my skin. I hadn't been nervous before or after the wedding, but now everything seem to be sinking in. My hands began to tremble, and Jacob stopped abruptly. "What's wrong?" he asked as his eyes sank into my soul. "I just, I—everything just got so real all the sudden, we are going to…." I couldn't complete the sentence. "Sweetie, we don't have to now, if you don't want to. I mean yeah we will have to at some point since I love you too much not to, but we can wait." I knew I was making him unhappy he really wanted this, as did I, I just had to get over my own embarrassment. "No, Jake I want to do this, I… I just need a moment if… if you don't mind," I gushed. "Of course," he walked himself out of the room and down the hall, to the kitchen I presumed.

"Get a hold of yourself, Renesmee. Jake loves you and you love him, this is what people who love each other do." I said convincing myself, breathing in and out. I walked into the bathroom to wash my face off. The cold water seemed to help as I felt the tense in my muscles drift away. I peeked out the window; it was gorgeous up here in the mountains in our private cottage—I should say mansion because it was. It was very unlikely that Alice and Esme would have had me stay in anything less.

I heard a knock on the door, "Babe, are you okay?" Jacob murmured against the door. My brain began swimming back to reality, Jacob, that's why I was here, to show; no to prove to Jacob that I loved him. "Yeah," I whispered as I walked through the door way. "Good," he smiled pulling me in by my waist. I lifted my face up to stare in his eyes, "Jacob, I really want this." I confessed. He laughed, "Thank god, I don't know what I would have done if you would have changed your mind." Now this was my Jacob the one who cracked jokes at the most serious and intimate moments in life. "Do you wanna get into the hot tub with me?" I blurted out. Jake nodded, "Definitely."

I changed into my suit, grabbed some towels, and met Jake on the back porch. He was already in and his eyes were closed as his head hung back against the edge. I silently walk over and kissed his lips upside down. I giggled, as he jumped, "Well I see someone is feeling better." He teased as he held out his hand for me to get in. I took it gladly and slipped into the steamy water. "You are truly beautiful, did you know that?" he spoke into my ear. "I had a hunch," I said as I moved to sit on his lap. "Nessie, Nessie, Nessie, what am I ever going to do to you when you behave this way?" he feigned disappointment. "I have a few ideas," I whispered while I began to kiss his neck. Suddenly he pulled my face to his and kissed my lips with more passion than I thought imaginable. I could fell his tongue begging for entrance as it brushed along my lips, and I happily obliged. Our tongues began to tangle and our breathing grew ragged. To pay him back for the jokes earlier I pulled my tongue away and started gnawing at his lower lip. He moaned, sending electric currents through my body. Slowly I left his lips and sucked my way down to his chest. I heard him let out a low growl as I moved my hands across his stomach. "Renesmee, do you have any idea what you do to me?" Jake asked huskily. "No," I eyed him innocently, "show me." Jacob moved his hands from my hair and slid them down my body tracing around my breasts, outlining my bikini top, forcing me to let out a whimper as my nipples hardened. "Jacob," I begged. "Patience's my baby," he hissed seductively, "We have all night." His hands traced down my spine to my thighs making the circuit three times. Finally he started to slowly untie my top, leaving me hungry for more. When he was finished the top fell off, leaving me sitting bare-chested in front of Jake for the first time. He ogled as he cautiously brought up his hands to cup my breasts. "You are so soft," Jake said as he slightly massaged them. "Ohh," I gasped, "Jake, that feels… so good, OH!" I squealed as he swiftly stuck my right nipple into his mouth. He lips sucked softy on the bud, then his tongue began to lick up and down."Mmm," I cried quietly while the moisture in my bottoms became apparent. When he was done torturing me for the moment he brought his face to mine and said, "My sweet darling, don't be hold back on any sound that may want to escape through your lips, I want hear them," making me turn redder than I ever thought possible. A nod was all I could manage before he pulled me in for another kiss.

Before I could think, we were back in the bedroom. He laid me down gently onto the white feathered bed, crawling over me pushing against me slightly. After I finally broke the kiss to breath Jake sat me up on my knees and pulled us the middle of the bed. I curiously eyed the strings to his bathing suit, wanting nothing more than to take them off. "Do you want something, my little Nessie?" Jake asked catching my gaze. "Mhmm," I smiled as I tugged at the swim trunks. I was having more difficulty than I should've had removing then. "Do you want some help?" Jacob laughed. I threw him a puppy dog face as he gracefully untied them and let them fall to his knees. I felt my eyes bulge out of their sockets. I never found the male sex organs a turn on, but now seeing Jacobs, the one man I was willing to let my insecurities by for, I realized I hadn't seen very impressive ones. Jakes was... it was huge! Bigger than I ever thought possible, questioning if it were going to fit. Not only that, but the way it protruded out, with its full blown erection made me gasped. "Satisfied," he questioned confidently. All I could do is gaze back helplessly, praying that he found my body half as satisfying. He quickly lifted me back on top of him. I sat up again as I slid my body down so I was on top of his upper thighs. "What are you—"he started to ask as I stroked his cock lightly. Then I carefully slipped my fingers around it, even though they could barely reach around. And slightly ever so slightly I began moving them up at down. "Ahh, Renesmee." Jacob moaned as I felt the wetness between my legs increase. I grinned as I licked his tip. I could feel his body shudder underneath me as I slipped him into my mouth. I sucked, licked, and gagged as I tried to fit him all in my mouth at once. Suddenly I was on my back again, Jake hovering over me. "I need to be inside of you now." He growled. I knew that I was ready now too, mentally and physically, even though my bottoms weren't off yet. Jake dipped his fingers down in the creases of my heat. "I see that you are more ready than I thought," he chuckled at my wetness as he pulled my suit off and through it onto the ground. Using his hands he parted my legs as wide as they could go and slipped his body in between them. Now I could feel his erection against my sex. "Jake, Jakee!" I begged. "This is going to hurt, there is no way to avoid it," he apologized. I nodded knowing I was ready. He carefully pushed into me, as I felt my lower expanding to accommodate him. Then all I could feel was pain as something tore. I cried out a little before Jacob slowly pulled out. The next time he went in was easier, it wasn't as tight and the pain was dying down. On the next way in all I could comprehend was pure pleasure, knowing that Jacob was filling me now in every way possible. Before I knew it Jake began pumping faster and faster, leading me to my peaking point. "Jake," I squealed, "I'm almost there." And soon the pumping increased tenfold. "Ahhh, Ohhhh! Jacob, Yes more!" I screamed. Then waves of pleasure, pure ecstasy, hit me one after another. As soon as I finished screaming, Jacob hit his orgasm. His husky voice moaned and growled as he cummed inside of me. Then Jake collapsed and pulled me onto his chest. "That was… amazing, more than I ever imaged possible," I whispered breathlessly. "Oh Nessie, I'm so glad your mine forever." And with that I was pulled into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning in pure bliss; last night had been beyond imaginable. It was easily the greatest night of my life. I could hear Jacobs deep breathing now and feel his chest rise and fall. Without waking him I quietly slipped out of bed and into the bathroom, turning on the enormous open shower. The waters height loosened my muscles and relaxed my body. As I began to wash my hair I heard the door open. "Showering without me?" Jake questioned as he grabbed my waist. "I didn't want to wake you," I answered honestly as he kissed down my neck.

We spent the rest of the morning kissing and playing with each other as we washed ourselves. "What would you like to eat?" Jake asked when we finally got out of the shower. "Bacon… and eggs," I said casually. After I slipped on a white cotton dress and Jake had his usual shorts on we made our way, hand in hand, to the kitchen.

Once breakfast had been eaten and the dishes were washed I made my way to the couch. "What do you want to do?" Jake asked. "Let's just watch a movie," I said as I scanned the movie collection. "Romance?" Jacob eyed me carefully. "Of course!" I exclaimed putting the movie in and sliding into Jake's lap. "I suppose that's okay…" Jake pondered, "As long as you pay me back later." "Pay you back… and how might I do that?" I mused. "Well, I'm sure you'll think of something."

We watched the movie in silence as we occasionally began to kiss or run our fingers over each other's body. When we finally reached the sex scene in the movie, Jake couldn't take it anymore, and he pulled himself on top of me and eagerly kissed my lips. "Jake," I moaned in between kisses. Soon our clothes we off and we were in our underwear. "I think it's time you pay me back," Jake suggested breathlessly. "Nuh-uh!" I argued pulling away, "We didn't get to finish the movie!" "Like you wanted to," Jacob countered grabbing me and holding me down. I couldn't answer because truthfully, I knew he was right, "Alright, what do you want." I said giving in. He laid back down, and motioned for me to sit on his hips. "Me… on top?" I asked baffled. "Mhmm," Jake answered. "But, I don't know what to do—or how!" I complained. "Sweetie," he murmured into my ear, "its okay I'll help you, and guide you." "But—"I tried to argue however Jake interrupted me. "You'll be fine, there's nothing to worry about. It's me; I love you no matter what. You know that Nessie." I nodded, once again knowing he was right. Slowly Jake unclasped by bra and through my panties to the ground. Once I was completely naked Jake took his shorts off. Then I crawled up over his growing erection. "That's it Nessie," Jake encouraged. I felt him underneath me trying to push inside of me. Slowly I lifted my bottom up and let him slide all the way into me. Jacob moaned loudly as I rose again and fall faster, picking up speed. This new position allowed Jacob to rub my clit as he was inside of me, bringing me to a faster orgasm. When I was about to hit it slammed down on Jake as he entered me all the way, sending me into my orgasm, "Uhhhuhhh," I cried as I continued to ride it out. Then Jake abruptly grabbed my hips and slammed me down onto him harder and harder. I began to quiver knowing I couldn't take much more. "Ahhhh, OHhhh, Mmmmm, Yess!" Jacob groaned as cummed and he hit his orgasm. Then I collapsed on Jake breathing heavily as my mine rushed. "That was impressive Ness." Jake whispered. "Mhmm," I managed to say as I curled snuggled close to Jake waiting for the trembles to subside.


End file.
